Bachelor Pad: Avengers Exclusive
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Join us on this special season of Bachelor Pad- The Avengers and friends are sent to a luxurious island, where love, hate, and seduction ensues. Any and every pairing is fair game, so leave your comments and tell us who belongs with who! Vote every week to send someone home, and at the end, someone will be crowned the winning couple!
1. Welcome To Paradise

"Hello, and welcome to Bachelor Pad!" said the host, "I'm Nick Fury, and I'm your host. This season, twelve slutty, sad ass, desperate- oh sorry, that's not in the script. Twelve wonderful people who are looking for love or just a hell of a good time, are competing for the title of the next Bachelor Pad couple! Let's check out the guests."

"Firstly, we have Anthony 'Tony' Stark. He's an inventor from Malibu, and don't take this the dirty way, but he 'doesn't like to be handed things.'

Next, we have Bruce Banner, who is a doctor and scientist, specializing in Gamma Radiation Signatures, and look out in the bedroom, contestants, cause 'you wouldn't like him when he's angry.'

After Bruce, we have Steve Rogers. He's a soldier in the U.S. Army, and he 'understood that reference.'

Then, we have Clint Barton, who's an Olympic athlete in archery, so you can't go wrong with this one, cause he 'always hits the bullseye.'

Up after Clint is Thor Odinson, who is a historian for old Norse mythology, and he 'loves Poptarts and Midgardian coffee.' Fortunately, we've got lots of coffee and Poptarts here in paradise, but judging by those muscles, that's not the only sugar he'll get!

After Thor, we have Loki Laufeyson, who is a professor of Ancient Literature. He, 'Does what he wants- and that may mean one (or all!) of you, contestants!'

Next, we have our fiery redhead, Natasha Romanoff. She is a famous martial artist, so let that be a heads up as to how far she can 'bend'- she 'has a very specific skill set.' Yeah. We'll leave that one up to your imagination.

After Tasha comes the bombshell brunette, Sif. She is a professional fencer, and knows how to 'handle a sword.'

Then, Maria Hill. She is a businesswoman in human resources in one of the most well-known businesses in Washington, D.C., and let's just say, you wouldn't want to double cross this hard-hitter.

Jane Foster is next, who is a passionate Astrophysicist from New Mexico. She is determined, kind-hearted, and when she wants something, she won't give up without a fight!

Next we have Darcy Lewis, who is a political advisor. She likes to crack jokes, and is always looking for a good time so you better be willing to have fun with this one!

Last, but far from least, we've got Pepper Potts. She's the C.E.O. of a successful technology company, and she really knows her stuff. Give her a whirl, cause she's willing to 'try everything!'"

Everyone began to settle on the island, meeting each other and unpacking/getting their rooms for the first time.

Pepper and Natasha walked in to the room they were assigned.

"Well. Guess we're roommates," Natasha said, smirking. Pepper smiled. "Yeah. I'm Pepper." "Natasha Romanoff." Pepper took the bed by the window, and Nat got the one closest to the door. "Just to let you know, Pepper," Natasha said, "I'm notorious for… rocking the bed a lot."

Pepper's eyes widened. "Ah. Okay, that's… I don't mind… I've got, um… headphones…" Natasha laughed. "Or, you could be out at somebody's place! Never know. You haven't met the rest yet." Pepper blushed.

Tony and Clint got a room together, and there was a bunk bed. "Great," Clint commented, "We get the shit room." Tony shrugged. "We'll just go over to the other's place, know what I'm sayin'?" Clint grinned. "Barton. Clint Barton." "Tony Stark." Clint immediately called top bunk.

Steve and Thor got a room together, and so did Maria and Sif.

"So… you're my roommate?" Bruce asked, looking to Loki. Loki nodded. "Just so you know," Loki said, "I sleep naked." Bruce shrugged. "If I have a nightmare, I freak out." Loki nodded. "Well. We shall make fine roommates."

Out in the main room, Fury called everyone. "Everyone! Mothafuckers, assemble! Get out here!"

They all filed out, checking each other out for the first time. Some people had their eyes on someone else immediately, for some people it was love at first sight, and some…well, for some it was _lust_ at first sight.

"Alright, everyone. Have a great motherfucking holiday in paradise, and mingle!"

**Now it's time for you to decide who likes who for the first night. Any ship involving our lovely contestants is fair game- gay, straight, anything. So leave a review, and the fun continues… long into the night ;) **


	2. Episode 1: The Cocktail Party

Tony Stark's eyes scanned the room. He checked out everyone, trying to decide who to make a move on. He must say, there were some that were seriously good looking... but finally, he smirked his eyes locked onto a tall figure, standing by the window, looking out at the ocean.

"Hey," the billionaire said, approaching the tall, dark haired man. He turned, setting his dark eyes on the shorter, and after a second of analytical examination, he seemed to decide Tony was alright.

"Hello," Loki replied, taking a drawl from his martini glass. "I'm Tony Stark- head of Stark Industries?" Loki nodded curtly. "Ah yes- I've heard of it. You're quite an accomplished entrepreneur." Tony smiled, the praise feeding his ego.

Loki knew this of course- but there was no point in skipping a chance to draw him in closer. Besides, the man looked attractive enough to tickle Loki's fancy- for the night, anyway.

"So, what's your name?" "Loki Laufeyson." "Mm. Exotic." Loki smiled. "I'm nothing if not... exotic. In multiple ways." Tony raised an eyebrow. "That promises something for later," he smirked, moving a little closer. Loki pursed his lips, turning back to the window. "That depends, Mr. Stark," he said, deciding to do what he does best- tease.

Tony frowned. "Oh yeah? On what?" "Your ability to keep up," Loki said playfully, going over to a woman with medium length brown hair by the bar and sending a devilish grin to Tony. Tony felt a flare of jealousy in him, and chuckled. He was playing hard to get.

Over on the patio, Maria Hill sat with her legs hugged to her chest. She looked out to the ocean, breathing in the salty air. "Feeling quiet?" a voice said behind her, and she turned quickly, surprised. A tall blonde man stood, leaning against the door frame. She looked up, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Uh... yeah, I guess. I'm not used to this kind of thing... I don't really know why I'm here."

The guy sat down beside her. He looked out at the beach. "This would be a nice drawing," he commented, and Maria raised her eyebrows. "You draw?" Steve looked bashful. "Yeah, sometimes... you know, I know what you mean about being here. For years, I didn't want to date anybody." Maria smiled. "Same here. But, I decided that I would finally put myself out there. So, here I am." Steve gazed at her. "Here you are..." They looked at each other, and Steve leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed for a moment, then broke away. "I'm sorry," Steve said, and Maria nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry." They looked back at each other, then grabbed each other by the back of their heads and pressed their lips together, falling back onto the patio chair.

Back at the bar, Loki was admiring Jane's hair. "You do look lovely," he said in admiration, running his eyes up and down her body. She giggled, looking away. "So, um, so do you," she smiled meekly, and Loki licked over his lips once before shooting a smug glance back at Tony, who was fuming.

On the other side of the bar, Natasha was ordering a vodka, and Clint came up beside her. "Natasha, is it?" Clint asked, and she turned, smiling. "Yeah. You are?" "Clint Barton... that dress sure looks good on you." Natasha tossed her head back and laughed. "That's the best you can do?" "Nah, I can do better than that." "I'm sure you can," she said, eyes dropping down to his crotch, and Clint grinned.

Tony finally went over to Loki and Jane, and smiled at Jane. "Hi, sorry, he's taken." Jane looked a little disappointed, but nodded. Loki smirked as he let Tony pull him upstairs, and Tony pulled him in closer. "I can't take any more of this. Get in my bed, right now." Loki narrowed his eyes, trying to decide if he would let himself be dominated by Tony. Finally, he let a smile creep up on his face. "Very well, Mr. Stark." Tony grabbed his suit jacket, and brought him in for a kiss, feeling Loki's tongue immediately slip into his mouth.

After the kiss was finished, Loki sauntered past the lustful billionaire and they closed the door of the bedroom.

Downstairs, Maria and Steve came up for air on the patio. "Woah," Maria said, her hair a little messed up, and Steve breathed out, star struck by this woman. He also felt a little... tight in areas. "Uhm... hey, I was wondering," he started, looking at the ground. Maria looked relieved. "Yes."

Steve smiled, and they jumped up, running up to Steve's room on the double. As they got to the bedroom, Steve swallowed. "I can show you some of my drawings after." "That'd be great...mmff."

"So, Clint," Natasha said, taking a sip of her drink, "What's your poison?" Clint looked at her. "To be honest, Tasha, I'm not really interested in drinking right now," he smiled, and Natasha quirked an eyebrow. "I like your honesty- and you're in luck, cause neither am I."

While the first night means fun, flirting, and love at first sight for some people, it could also mean drama and heartbreak the next day... the three couples that had met went off for their first night of fun, and the rest of the guests still mingled to find someone...

**Okay, readers- which ships are next? ;)**


End file.
